


You Make It Okay

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, Non-Sexual Age Play, big brother! Beomgyu, care taking, little brother! Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: While regressing together, Beomgyu and Kai decide to jump on the bed. It's lots of fun until Kai falls and gets hurt. Beomgyu is a good brother and takes care of him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai
Series: Little Beomgyu and Kai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134083
Kudos: 14





	You Make It Okay

Kai and Beomgyu were having a good time being little together. Kai liked being little with Beomgyu; it was much more fun to play with toys or watch cartoons with him than it was by himself. They didn't always get a whole lot of time to be little together since they didn't necessarily want anyone else to know what they were up to. Kai wasn't exactly trying to hide anything from the others but he didn't think he wanted to share that part of himself with anyone else yet. But it was okay with Beomgyu because he was little too. Not quite as little as Kai; Kai was the little brother and Beomgyu was the big brother. But he still liked to regress so Kai knew he understood how he felt and wasn't going to make him feel weird about it like some people might.

They were having play time in Kai's room, playing with blocks and building a big tower when Beomgyu looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Hey, Kai…want to jump on the bed? "he asked.

Kai laid his last block, watching the block tower totter for a second before righting itself. "We aren't supposed to jump on the bed" Kai said, because well…that was a rule wasn't it?

Beomgyu grinned, looking kind of naughty. "Well, who's going to stop us?" he asked. After all, Beomgyu was his big brother but he was still little too. And secretly Kai liked when he had that naughty-lets-get-in-trouble look. Nobody would stop them because of course no one else even knew what they were doing.

Excitement flip flopped in Kai's stomach as he looked at Beomgyu, who fidgeted with his overalls; a little outfit but not so little that anyone else would suspect anything. He looked so cute but Kai couldn't tell him that. He was still grinning and then he gave Kai a slight wink and he was undone.

"Let's do it" Kai said, smiling broadly, matching the smile spreading across Beomgyu's face. He wanted to make his big brother happy and really he thought jumping on the bed would be fun. Beomgyu climbed onto the bed first and stood waiting for Kai. The second that Kai was standing wobbly on the bed Beomgyu began to bounce. Kai's legs sought to find a steady stance before began to bounce on the bed next to Beomgyu. It made him dizzy for a moment before he got used Beomgyu's exuberance.

It was so fun; Kai felt the air brushing his hair and face as he leapt up and down. His heart jumped with his body. He looked at Beomgyu and thought he was so cute, his hair flopping around with a huge smile on his face. He was distracted by how cute his big brother was and the jumpy sensations in his body when his feet got tangled in the blankets. He twisted in them for a second, trying to right himself but it was no use; Beomgyu hadn't noticed and was still jumping.

And then Kai was airborne…..

He flew through the air for a few scary seconds before he came crashing down, hitting the floor face first. The blocks went flying as he hit the ground, the tower crashing down. Pain radiated through Kai's face as he lay on the ground. He wanted to cry it hurt so badly but he didn't really want to cry in front his big brother. He looked up at Beomgyu who had jumped off the bed when he had fallen.

"Oh my god! Kai!" Beomgyu said, rushing over to him. He looked scared and that made Kai feel scared. That's when he looked down and saw all the blood. It was dripping from Kai's mouth; where exactly, he couldn't tell. The pain and the blood and the fact that Beomgyu was scared was too much; he knew he must be hurt bad. Kai burst into tears.

"Hey….it's okay…you're okay" Beomgyu rushed to say, sensing his alarm had upset him. He looked around the room for a moment before locating a box of tissues. He grabbed a handful of them, rushed over to Kai and knelt down in front of him.

"You're okay…..you're okay" Beomgyu kept whispering as he pressed the tissues against Kai's mouth to stem the bleeding. But Kai wasn't okay; he was really hurting and there was blood everywhere. What if he'd broken a tooth and messed up his perfect smile? He'd have to go to the dentist. He hated going to the dentist; Kai wailed louder.

"Kai…..you need to calm down" Beomgyu hushed him, rubbing his arm. It only then occurred to him that maybe he was making too much noise; he was practically screaming and someone else might come and check on him. Then he'd have to explain he'd fallen because he and Beomgyu were jumping on the bed like a couple of kids. He didn't want to tell anyone about what he and Beomgyu did so he forced himself to take a deep breath and try to stop crying. He didn't exactly succeed; he wasn't making any noise now but silent tears still ran down his face.

"I know you're hurt" Beomgyu said, looking relieved Kai had stopped screaming, "but I really do think you're okay. Let's go to the bathroom and clean you up. I'll bet it isn't as bad as it feels."

Beomgyu moved Kai's hand to hold the tissues and reached across to the bed to grab one of Kai's plushies. He put the plushy in Kai's free hand so he could hug it to himself. The soft fabric was comforting as he hugged it to himself.

"That's a good boy" Beomgyu praised him as he hugged the toy, "Let's go get you fixed up."

Beomgyu helped him up and Kai couldn't stop thinking about how he was such a good big brother. Even though that was a happy thought he started to cry more as Beomgyu led him to the bathroom.

Beomgyu had him sit on the edge of the tub as he closed the door. Beomgyu knelt down so that he was in front of Kai.

"Let me see your mouth" he said, trying to reach up and move Kai's hand away. He kept it firmly planted there though. He was too afraid he was really hurt.

"I can't help you, baby brother, unless you let me" Beomgyu prodded him gently. He put his hand over Kai's. It was warm and comforting.

Kai loved when Beomgyu was like this; he was definitely in big brother mode. Kai loved everything about it; how he called him baby brother, how he tried to take care of him…..It made Kai brave enough to pull the tissues away from his mouth and let Beomgyu look at him.

"Well, I don't think you're bleeding anymore" Beomgyu said as he pulled the tissues away. He touched Kai's lips gently and then pulled them back to look at his mouth. Kai squeezed his plushy, afraid his teeth were hurt.

"Your mouth is fine, Kai" Beomgyu said with a smile. "It just looks like you busted your lips. But they aren't bleeding anymore. You want an ice pack for them? They look a little swollen."

Kai was relieved he wasn't that hurt but he felt himself drop further into little space. Suddenly the only thing he wanted, the all-consuming feeling he had was he wanted to feel Beomgyu's arms around him holding him close. Beomgyu would make everything better. "Hold me brother!" Kai burst out before he could think. Beomgyu laughed a bit at his enthusiasm.

"I'll hold you" Beomgyu reassured him. "How about I go get you an ice pack and then we lay down and watch some cartoons?"

That sounded good but Kai still teared up; he didn't want Beomgyu to leave even for a moment. "Okay …." Kai agreed reluctantly as a tear rolled down his cheek. Beomgyu reached out and wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry you got hurt Kai" Beomgyu said quiet, almost a whisper. He let his finger linger on the place on Kai's cheek where he wiped it away. "I just wanted us to have fun"

Kai knew Beomgyu wanted him to have fun. And he had until it had gotten out of hand. But that wasn't Beomgyu's fault; it was just an accident and he didn't want him to feel bad.

"I know brother, it's okay. I did have fun" Kai reassured him. He patted Beomgyu's hand on him. He needed the reassurance and he smiled when Kai said it.

Beomgyu grinned. He looked relieved. "You'll be okay" he told him with a smile before rushing off to go get the ice pack.

Kai missed him when he left but knew he was coming right back. Beomgyu returned with the ice pack and Kai was relieved. He handed it to Kai who pressed it to his lips.

"You hold me now?" Kai demanded around the ice pack. Beomgyu laughed, obviously pleased he needed him so much.

"Yes I'll hold you now" Beomgyu said with a smile. "Let's go back to the bedroom."

Beomgyu grabbed some tissues and gently wiped Kai's face and nose clean of the snot and tears. Beomgyu helped Kai stand up and held his hand as they walked back to the room. Kai liked when Beomgyu helped him and did things for him; he was such a good big brother. He smiled as Beomgyu lead him back to the bedroom. They stepped around the scattered blocks and Beomgyu turned the television on while Kai climbed up onto the bed. As Kai settled down on the bed, wiggling around until he found a comfortable spot, Beomgyu searched the channels for a cartoon. Kai felt a little impatient when finally, finally, Beomgyu found one and climbed up onto the bed next to him.

Kai held his plushy in one hand and wrapped the other around Beomgyu. He lay his head on Beomgyu's chest and was comforted by the sound of Beomgyu's heart beating; something about it was so lulling and calming, like white noise. He felt even smaller, almost like a baby; he wanted to suck on his thumb which he rarely did but his lips still really hurt so he didn't. Beomgyu wrapped an arm around him and pulled him even closer. He closed his eyes but fought off sleep; he didn't want to miss any of this special time with Beomgyu by wasting it sleeping.

But after several minutes Beomgyu thought he was asleep and Kai knew that because he leaned down gently and gave him a kiss on the forehead which he had never done before and whispered, "I love you, Kai."

Kai felt warmth spread across where Beomgyu had kissed him; he felt it burst in his chest at hearing him say that. He thought about feigning sleep in case it embarrassed Beomgyu. But he decided he wanted Beomgyu to know. So he looked up at his friend, his big brother, smiled at him and whispered it back.

"I love you too, Beomgyu."


End file.
